


the family i choose

by thetitangami



Category: Free!
Genre: Angst, Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, Multi, Older Characters, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 15:05:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2029566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetitangami/pseuds/thetitangami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a set of one shots set in the future for out favorite gay swimming boys. Will involve life after marriage, and family life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unprepared

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So please be nice, I know I'm not all that good, but I need family swimmer boys in my life so this is happening. (this is in no order, random times)

Rei was not prepared for this.

Do not underestimate him- ha _had_ calculated all of this. He had this all planned out from the second they had gotten their little girl. He knew that once she was older, and had matured, that she would start to become interested in young men (or girls).

He just hadn't expected the insanity and the fear that had come with it.

"Ohhh, Mizu-chan! What do you think about this? Do you think he'll like this?" Emiko asked, holding up a blouse that _should not be that low._ How was that even okay to wear in society?

"Uh…" He saw Mizuko take a glance in his direction before she responded, "I think that it's cute, but it's…uh, not the right color for you."

Emiko turned back around to face the mirror, and after inspecting herself again she frowns. "You're right Mizu-chan; this color makes me look really pale!"

Scuffing at the now horrible garment - _thank god-_ Emiko put it back on the racks, and disappeared a little further into the clothing aisle. His daughter makes excited squeals and gagging sounds as she browses the endless sea of clothes. Her arms are starting to fill up again and Rei considers the percentage of the clothing in that pile he would find acceptable.

Rei turns back to Mizuko, "Thank you for that. She won't listen to me, and Nagisa won't be much help."

Mizuko smiles, "Sure thing. I'm not really sure she should be going on a date with this guy in the first place…but whenever I object she just digs her heals in further."

Rei sighs, and adjusts his glasses. "I'm afraid that is something she had picked up from Nagisa."

"What is something who picked up from me Rei-chan?"

Rei turns, looking as his husband and Haruka walking back towards them, Nagisas' arms holding many different articles of clothing, and Haru three new swim suits. They didn't swim competitively anymore, but Haru still made it his mission to swim every day, either in the ocean or at some pool. Thankfully though, he had stopped attempting to strip in public places (much to Makoto's happiness).

"Your daughters need to be stubborn." Rei explains, eyeing the clothes in Nagisas' hands.

Nagisa gasps and his lower lip sticks out in a pout. "That's not very nice Rei-chan!"

Rei shook his head at the blonde, walking over and placing a small kiss on his forehead. "Sorry Nagisa, but it's true."

"Oh my gosh, Mizu-chan _look!_ It's so _perfect!"_

The shout cause the three men to look over to the girls, only to make Rei choke on air and the " _absolutely not_ " start to spill from his throat.

                His daughter was currently in a skirt that was pink, and was airy and light, if it was any shorter though certain things would be visible to the human eye that should _not_ be visible to human eyes. Her shirt wasn't as bad, but it rode up on her stomach and exposed it, not to mention that fact that it was a simply a tank-top, leaving her arms and collar bone exposed. Rei could feel a sinking feeling in his stomach, and a sense a fear creep in- which was completely irrational. There was no danger, just his friends and daughter, his daughter, who might as well _be wearing nothing._

"Don’t you just love it!?" Emiko asked, spinning herself around the tiled floor.

"Uh…" Mizuko shifted in her seat uncomfortably, placing her hands in her lap.

Rei was ready to bring the hammer down, to be the bad guy and to probably be hated by his daughter for the next two months, because he was not letting her out in that. He put his hands up to his glasses, adjusting them once more and all of the rational explanations and calculations piled up into his head and into the back of his throat.

He opened his mouth, only to be cut off by Nagisa.

"I'm sorry Emmi, but you cannot wear that out." Nagisa stated, putting down the clothes on his arms next to Mizuko.

Rei blinked, and so did Emiko. "Huh?"

"That outfit is far to revealing for a girl your age, and you shouldn't have to showing skin for a boy." Nagisa continued, placing his hands on his hips.

It's true, Emiko was only 14, and it was a miracle -if you asked Rei- that she was being allowed out in the first place. Emiko, however, did not seem to share this logic, and she pouted.

Crossing her arm sternly across her chest, and stomping her foot in defiance, Emiko retorted with, "I like this outfit though! It's cute!"

Nagisa shook his head. "Emmi…don't throw a fit. I agree that it looks very cute on you, but you shouldn't have to wear it just for some boy."

Emiko opened her mouth again, but this time was cut off by Mizuko. "He's right Emiko. I've been trying to tell you that you should be careful about what you wear but, you uh, really haven't been listening." Emiko turns sharply to Mizuko, and glares at her.

Mizuko winces at the look, but continues anyway.  "Look, I know that outfit is cute and you love it, but this boy is _my age_ ," _wait what_ , "and he does have a bad reputation. I've heard that he's not a v-."

Mizuko stops, and turns to look at the three men to her right. Rei takes a moment to look at Haru, whose eyes have been narrowing dangerously, and Rei looks back at Mizuko, a frown on his own face appearing. If this boy was not only 2 years _older_ but also had a bad reputation and was _not_ a virgin, there would not be a date tomorrow.

Mizuko gulps, and chuckles at the awkward tension lingering in the air. "Anyway, you should just watch you're self is all. You know how people like to spread rumors at school."

There is a pause, in which Rei studies his daughters face as she thinks these words over, which is a good sign in itself. Usually if she was stubborn enough about it, she wouldn't even consider anything anyone said to her. It was all in one ear and out the other, but now, she was thinking things over, looking at the scenario and taking everything into account. It was one of the times Rei actually saw himself reflected in his daughter.  Emiko sighs and she uncrosses her arms.

"I know, I was thinking about cancelling to be honest. I was kinda nervous about it to begin with, I was just excited because he's older and likes me. "Emiko chuckles, and rubs the back of her neck.

Rei can see that Mizuko is biting her tongue about something, but she smiles all the same. "Sorry Emmi, maybe we can just get you a new outfit for fun then?"

Emiko brightens immediately, and Rei feels a weight fall off of him. "Yeah! I like that idea!"

"I'll pay for this one okay? You can use your money for something else," Nagisa pipes up, giving his daughter a thumbs up.

Emiko squeals and Rei winces. She runs up to Nagisa, crushing him with a hug, that Nagisa return just as enthusiastically. "Thank you daddy!"

"You're welcome Emmi! Now go find something cute to buy!" Nagisa exclaims, releasing Emmi and throwing his hands up into the air.

Emiko wastes no time, running back into the changing rooms to get her regular clothes back on before she browses again.  Rei smiles as his daughter disappears behind the curtain, and takes a deep breath now that this whole epidemic had passed.

"Mizuko." Haru states from behind him.

Mizuko jumps in her chair, and turns to look at her father. "Yes?"

"We should get going, your dad will be home soon and I want to have dinner ready for him." Haru explains, turning around and making his way to the checkout stands.

Mizuko nods, standing up and pausing as she takes notice of something, and raises an eyebrow at Haruka. "I thought dad said you needed to stop buying swimsuits…?"

Silence and then-.

"Don't tell Makoto."


	2. Metaphor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin is moran. Enough said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little more on the angst side of things but it ends nicely.

Nitori was a very sensible person, Rin knew for a fact that he was, but every now and then Ai put Rin to shame in being completely unreasonable.

"Rin, you saw how he looked at us!"

"Ai, no."

"Rin he was so cute!"

"Ai, we are not in a position to be buying a dog right now."

"I highly disagree."

"Ai!"

Rin stopped walking, turning around to face Ai head on. Luckily, while Ai had grown over the years, Rin still held a couple of centimeters on him. Using this to his advantage, Rin leaned over Ai, causing the man to shrink back. "We are not, getting, a puppy."

Ai wasn't having any of it though; he stood his ground, leaning forward. "It wouldn't be all that hard Rin, we _do_ have to money for him, and he would listen to us."

"Ai, do you hear yourself? Puppies are a mess, you have to teach them to not pee on the floor, and to stay quiet, to sit when told and to lie down." Rin sighed, rubbing his temples in a weak attempt to ward off the oncoming head ache. This was due, and he knew it. Ai and him had a good sized scream out every once and while, and the last one had been quite a while ago.

"So what, are you saying that the end result of all that hard work wouldn't be worth it all?" Ai asked, crossing his arms across his chest.

Rin gritted his teeth, "No, having a nice dog would be okay in the end, but the beginning is what we can't do."

"Because it's too difficult for you?"

"No, because that would mean that he would need someone to be with him a lot of the time, so we can watch him and make sure he doesn't pee all over my floor." Rin feels his left eye twitch at the thought of a puddle of pee on his nice clean carpet.

"Then we have him stay at a day care during the day!"

 _Day care?_  Rin scuffs, and turns back around, continuing the walk back to their house. There house was within view now, and Rin would rather do the heavy end of their screaming in the comfort of his own home. "Ai, I don't think they have day cares for puppies."

"…I meant a kennel," Ai mumbles.

Rin pulls his keys out from his pocket, his hands starting to shake as he puts the key into the door. "Ai, what's the point of having him if he's only with us at the end of the day? Plus, we'd have to pay for a kennel, and the extra gas it would take to get him there."

"We can afford that." Ai defends, walking into the house behind Rin.

"Maybe, but we wouldn't be able to go out half as much, and we'd would have to start picking up puppy food, and get him a bed and a water bowl." Rin sighs, closing the door and kicking off his shoes. They were seconds away from screaming, he could feel it.

"Don't you want a little addition to our family Rin!?" Ai yells, turning on him.

Rin swallows hard, and pushes past Ai and into the living room. "I would love to Ai, so, how about we just get an older dog instead? One that's already trained and doesn't need as much work, we could save one from the pound, that would be nice wouldn't it?"

"Those ones could have mental scarring Rin, and they could be past hope! I want to raise one all on my own!" Ai stomps his foot, and clenches his fists. It's rather funny if you ask Rin, but right now isn't the time to laugh.

"Mental scarring? Ai, are you serious!? It's a _dog_ ; dogs will love you even after you've left them out in the rain! I'm sure a rescued one could learn to love us!" Rin shouts, throwing his hands up into the air in exasperation.

"It's not the same Rin!"

"Fine, fine! There is still no one to watch him in the day Ai!" Rin snarls, pinching the bridge of his nose hard, hoping the pain will help him think rationally. It won't work, and it's stupid to even try, but he's just about done here, so he closes his eyes as well.

He was seriously starting to regret suggesting they go on a walk that day. He had gotten a new personal best in his time today, and had been completely thrilled, and wanted to share that with his husband. Training in itself had been torturous today but obviously the end result was worth it, so despite his exhaustion, he called Ai up at work and had asked if he wanted to go out for dinner tonight. It wasn't a surprise to him that Ai agreed, or that Ai congratulated him very _loudly_ in the middle of a public restaurant.

Afterward Rin had suggested they walk through town on their way home, and that was when they had passed the pet shop. Ai had stopped to look in the window, where there were puppies playing in a little pen, rolling around and being cute little shits. The second he saw Ai coo at them he knew he was fucked, because Ai had grown attached to the idea of a puppy. That was how this whole thing got started in the first place, and now Rin wanted nothing more than to go back in time and slap his hour earlier self.

"I'll be a stay at home dad then!"

Wait. _What?_ Had Ai just said, stay at home, dad?

Rin felt the pieces click together, and looks back at how Ai had been talking. He said day care, and when he was talking about mental scarring he meant kids from a home, who may have been abused. No wonder he was being so defensive about this.

Rin looks up at Ai now, only to find his husband looking absolutely _terrified._ Blue eyes were wide and now leaking, the tears rolling down both of his cheeks in a rush. He had his hands slapped over his mouth, but it didn't do much to stop the chocking sounds from being heard. Ai's shoulders shock almost violently, his legs trembling along with them.

Rin reaches a hand out, lips turning downward. "Ai…"

Ai doesn't give him a second to move, he runs out of the living room and down the hall.

"Ai!" Rin exclaims, running after him.

Ai manages to make it to the bathroom and slam the door shut, locking it just as Rins' hand makes it to the door knob. He tried to open the door anyway, shaking the door knob (and the door) in his efforts.

"Ai, come on open up. Ai I'm sorry, please just open up, I didn't realize you were talking about… _that_." Rin groans at his own words, and sighs. Fuck, he was an idiot.

There's some sniffling. "Go away Matsuoka."

Rin winces, but manages a small smile. "That's your name too, idiot."

"Oh yeah…I should've made you give up your name."

"I would've if you had asked me to, in a heartbeat I would've." Rin smirks, "You seemed pretty happy to take on my name though."

"Yeah…I was- _am_ proud of it. To me, it's kind of like proof," Ai stated.

Rin let go of the door knob, sitting down in front of the bathroom door. He crossed his legs, placing his hands into his lap. "Proof of what?"

"That I won."

He blinks. "As in, won _me?_ ”

Rin can make out Ai soft chuckle through the wooden door, "Yes, as in won _you_. Believe it or not Rin, you choosing me out of everyone else in this world meant a lot to me. For a long time I was just that kid you were forced to bunk with, then I was your friend, and then you just confused the living hell out of me."

Rin bites his lower lip, gnawing on it. "Yeah…I take full responsibility for that one."

"No kidding. You are your freaking 'shit, I might be gay' moment. That resulted in you basically attacking me in random places with your mouth, and then avoiding me for a week after."

"I wasn't having a 'shit, I might be gay' moment! I hadn't really thought about it before, and I was little shocked was all…not to mention I've never been all that good at expressing myself to begin with." Rin mumbles, grabbing the back on his neck with the left hand.

"Hmm, and here I was thinking that you were the smoothest man alive."

" _Ai!_ "

His husband laughs at him now, loud and clear and so completely _Ai._ It makes Rin smile despite his annoyance. Ai's laughter dies down soon enough, and the silence fills the air once again,

"You know…if you had wanted to talk about having kids, you could've just come out with it." Rin whispered, looking down at his hands in his lap.

The door knob jiggles, and a second later the bathroom door opens.  Rin looks up, seeing Ai with puffy red eyes, kneeling on the floor in front of him. He opens his arms, and Ai seems hesitant, but he crawls over to him anyway, climbing up onto his lap. Rin wraps his arms around him, fingers running through the silver hair on his head.

"I didn't know how to bring it up, and using the dog as a metaphor seemed like a good idea." Ai explains, his words muffled as he pressed his face into Rins' shirt.

"Ai, I'm really stupid, you need to be direct or we are going to get nowhere."

Ai snorts and wraps his arms around Rins' middle. "You aren't stupid, just a little slow to get things."

"That sounds a lot like stupid to me," Rin remarks, trying not to laugh when Ai gives him a firm slap on his back.

"You're hopeless."

"Yet you married me anyway."

Ai pulls his face away from his shirt, looking up at Rin. "Yeah, I really did, didn't I?"

Rin smiles, "Mm. So, if we want kids than I'm thinking we'll need a bigger house."

A pause. "Wait, _what?_ "

"Yeah, I mean they can't share a room. That's gonna go nowhere but down, and our little girl will need her space." Rin replied, looking down the hallway. "Plus, a boy and a girl sharing a room -siblings or not- is just not a good idea."

Ai smirks, " _our little girl?_ "

Rin jumped, his cheeks turning a red hue. "Well, yeah…I kind of always imagined having a little girl."

"Aw, Rin, you're such a softy."

"Shut up!"

Ai laughs, grabbing Rins' flaming checks and pulling him down for a kiss.


End file.
